Not The Christian Thing To Do
by xXGOTHICaRTISTXx
Summary: Sakura has been in cathlic school her entire life. But for senior year her parents send her to Kohona High.But what they don't know is that there's a raven-haired sex god there and Sakura is his next target!Will she keep her virtue safe until graduation!
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay this is just the summary so be patient and I'll have the first chapter out soon....but only if someone says **_

_**something nice about my idea. I'm talking to much so here's the summary hope yoou like! c[:**_

_**"Not The Christian Thing To Do"**_

_**Summary: Sakura has been in catholic school her entire life. Now her parents feel as if she'd **_

_**be happy to go to a normal highschool for senior year. So they decide to send her to Kohona**_

_**High. But what they don't know is that there's a raven-haired god there who is corrupting every**_

_**virgin in sight. Will goody-two shoe Sakura keep her virginity in tact unti graduation!!!!**_

_**Well there it is hope you plan on reading it!!! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Well I didn't get many reviews but for you people who did review I LUV U!! ;]_

_Anyways hope you like!!!_

**A New What!?!**

**She was was was was...She was...UGH! she was so angry she couldn't even describe how angry she was.**

**I maen she didn't know what her parents were thinking! She was doing perfectly fine in her catholic school. Now her parents want to send her **

**to what they call a "normal" school...Kohona High. They were actually going to send her there with all those sinners! The only person there **

**she knew there who wasn't being possesssed by the devil was Hinata Hyuuga. Even though she went to "Devil High" she was still as pure as**

**she was as far as she could tell.**

**She knew Hinata would be there to help her,even though she didn't need it. Tomorrow was the first day and she had her game face ready!**

**She had already picked out her "bring it on sinners outfit." She was gonna wear a knee-length tan skirt,with a white button-down with her favorite**

**pink sweater with matching pink flats. She was so ready for all those little devils! "Bring it on you servants of satan I'm ready for you **

**let's go!"(LOL! that was so funny!) **

**- The next morning-**

**"No dad I can't I'm not ready!" Her dad had been sitting there since 5a.m.(early birds)trying to get Sakura to come out of the bathroom**

**it was already 6:00 and she was gonna be late. "Come on Sakura what happened to that little pep talk you gave yourself last night?"**

**"WHAT?! that was not me I was just trying to look tough in the mirror!" " Alright Sakura I'll make you a deal if you come out I'll give **

**you some pocky," said her father pulling it out. **_**Curse him for knowing our weakness **_**thought her inner.**

**" Alright fine I'll make it two," said her father.(alright if you know his name please tell me) At that Sakura flew out of**

**bathroom and pounced on her dad and they landed with a loud Oomp! She snatched the pocky out of his hand and jumped up**

**and ran out the front door,leaving her father on the floor half dead.**

**%$#%^&&^%$##%&&%#!$&(&$#%#!!$&((^**

**She wiped the crumbs from her pocky away from her mouth as she pulled into a parkign spot.**

**She jumped out of her car and walked up to the huge building. It was so pretty,almost as pretty as her old school.**

**Maybe the things she heard about this school were just silly rumors. Then she heard someone yell someone's name **

**and she turned to look. She saw some guy run up behind some girl who's outfit was waaayyy to revealing.**

**He came up and started to grab her in the most innapropriate places!**_** Heeeyy outy why don't we go see if they**_

_**let us join in**_** thought her inner winking. She swears that her mind was being controlled by **

**the devil.**

**She walked up to the doors and stepped in and the sight before her was so horrifying she thought she just **

**stepped through the gates of Hell!!! She saw..........**

_**Ooooo suspense!! I know it was kinda short but come on this took up like 3 pages in my notebook!!!**_

_**anyways i hope u liked it and please review and i do except flames i wanna know if i need 2 fix anything **_

_**UGH! im so lazy this typing is tiresome (YAWN) see u guys!!!!**_


	3. SAD AUTHOR NOTE!

_Gggggggggggggguuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyyyyyssssssssssssss!!!!!!!_

_I'm sad! I know you guys were expecting the 2nd chapter well_

_it's not finished yet. I have most of it done but I jus need a little bit _

_more and it will be done before you kno it so if you have any ideas _

_let me kno and it might end up in the next chapter!!!!!_

_p.s. The first 1 2 giv me an idea wil get a one-shot made especially 4_

_them with any pairing and any genre so send me ideas!!!!!!_

_p.p.s. Oh and 1 more thing ....READ MY POEM!!!!! its called i miss u and its rated T so read it!!_

_and tell me wat u think of my poetry!!!! _


End file.
